Mtyjntgh
I say that because, those who make these kinds of remarks usually do so from either a Moralizing, or a Bumbling standpoint – often a good mixture of both – and which blinds them from the truth of things. One reason why “bad boys” get the girls is a very simple one – they are the ones who show up. They hit on more girls than a little bit, and if nothing else, the law of averages begins to kick in and work in their favor. Trust me, if you see a guy who is good with Women, nine times out of ten he’s stepped to a lot of them; and more often than not, he’s been rejected by a lot of them, too. There isn’t a Man on this Earth who hasn’t been rejected or turned down or flaked on by a Woman, usually quite a few. But what the socalled “good guys” only see, is when the “bad boys” score – they never see the numerous times they strikeout. Another reason why bad boys win out is because they simply have more balls than everyone else. Mythical stories aside, the simple truth is, that few if any Women are going to approach you as a guy – you have to do SOMETHING to make something happen, even if you’re a master of Indirect Game. The bad boys tend to be much more direct than the good guys; even when you control for skillsets and experience – which in reality, actually is NOT the case at all when evaluating these groups – the bad boys win out. Why? Because, simply put, Direct Game trumps Indirect Game, that’s why, especially if one is looking for upping their sheer notch counts. Bad boys have more Direct Game than do good guys, even when it isn’t so great (think Tony Manero). Being a “good guy” doesn’t count for a lot, if no one knows it. But here’s yet another reason as to why “bad boys” get more girls, and that includes the ones the smart, brainy, “good guys” think should be with them – its because the bad boys understand, either intuitively or through a learned process or both, how to see the world through a Woman’s eyes, how to think the way a Woman does, and to have at least the appearance of being cool with that. While quite a few bad boy types are clearly misogynistic, in truth, I say it is the “Beta Male” types that proliferate the Manosphere, who harbor a goodly degree more utter contempt for the feminine point of view. This explains why so many guys in the Manosphere have so many complaints about the interests and desires of Women; in their view, theirs is not only the superior way of thinking, but it is the ONLY way of thinking – and they are bitter beyond words that these stupid Women don’t see that and get with that good for nothing ne’er do well. But the truth – the harsh, bitter truth – is that the Brainy Guys often get passed over, not just because they don’t step up and approach the ladies (or when they do they’re so woefully outta pocket it’s not even funny), but also because Women can pickup on these guys’ sense of moral superiority, their intellectual hubris, and their belief that they are right, and they’re looking down on the things most Women hold very dear, like emotions, feelings, interacting with others – all the while being incongruent as a MoFo. Why do I say that? Because these tend to be the guys who don’t have any interest or caring about grooming to say nothing of style; because they live in their heads for most of their lives, they either don’t give any thought to the other aspects of themselves, including the physical, and as well, they often think that they only thing that matters is the life of the mind as they understand it. It has often been asked, why don’t Nerdy Gals get with Nerdy Guys? Such a question is posed usually by Women, and the response to such a question is very simple: because “Nerdy Women”, are still Women. They may be a bit quirkier than the average Woman, but they still have a much highly developed social sense than most Men out there. Nerdy Guys, almost by definition, and almost to a Man, are anti-social – that is to say, that they focus a great deal of their time not on or with other people, but with abstract ideas and concepts – and then, highly esoteric or odd ones at that – things that even the most “nerdy” of Women find a bit difficult to stick with for any extended periods of time. Such qualities may lend themselves well to certain career fields, but we’re not talking about a job interview here. We’re talking about Seduction – which requires the development of other skillsets in order to be successful. Nerdy, socalled “good guys” are way too rigid for their own good. Their over-reliance on linear black-and-white thinking and modes of seeing the world hamper them greatly when it comes to dealings with the opposite sex. Women simply don’t see the world around them in this way; they tend to be, and greatly enjoy, complexity a heck of a lot more than the socalled “good guys” do. And this is yet another reason why “bad boys” get over so much with Women, because they tend to be more emotionally volatile. Well, for Women, that’s a big turn-on, because so often, THEY are emotionally volatile, too, and they can understand what that’s about. Nerdy “good guys”, often are monotone in their emotional expression, if they have them at all, unless it’s yet again, about some esoteric, inanimate idea/concept/thing they’re working on or are into. Brooding figures like James Dean or Marlon Brando were and continue to be very much liked by Women the world over, because of their being known for their “still waters run deep” personas. Nerdy good guys may indeed be deep, but no one would no it by looking at them, or hearing them speak. Again, they talk about THINGS, not people, or emotions, or feelings. All of which Women are very, very much into. It is this rigidity that is at the center of the Beta Male rage at Women in our time, and often forms the basis of their arguments. One of them is what I refer to as the June Clever argument – the notion that, if we could just roll the clock back to a time when Women’s choices were rightly controlled, they would see the light and make the “right” choice – which of course, is a Man like themselves. No thought or consideration is given to what Women want or need or feel – ever notice this? And which flows into their next grand argument, which is what I call the “Western Savior” argument – the idea that Western civilization’s very survival is at stake, and that we must, for the good of all, rollback the clock in order to “save” it. Notice something here? THE ARGUMENT IS ITSELF A MANIFESTION OF THE “THINGS” WAY NERDY GOOD GUYS SEE THE WORLD.Huge, amorphous and grandiose notions about “society” and “civilization” come into the picture, but rarely if ever, do you hear anything from these guys about emotions and feelings on a personal level, unless of course, it is them doing the ranting about their own grievous sense of discontent. Which leads me to another point – that despite their “nice guy” facade, these guys tend to be quite selfish in the ways previously mentioned; that their way of seeing the world is the only and right way, and so forth. As noted above, Women have an extraordinarily refined social antennae, and can sniff out fakes and phonies. This is why so many “nice guys” wind up alone – because in truth, they were never so “nice” at all; just very bad actors at it. Brainy, or nerdy “good/nice guys” are also waaaaaay too serious, about everything – the complete opposite of what Seduction is all about, which is a departure from the dreary, dull, mundane world. This has always been true, but it is especially true in our time when just about every Woman who can work, does. For all the talk about “A Woman’s Nation” and so forth, the reality is that the vast majority of Women do jobs they don’t particularly like and long for an escape of some sort. Even if they’re still in school, the routine is often arduous and monotunous – the last thing they want is to have another wet blanket experience in the form of your lame ass. Bad boys, whatever flaws they may bring to the table, also bring excitement, a departure from said Womens’ dreary, routine-filled world, and a thrill-a-minute vibe that’s infectious. This is why the cute yet brainy gal in study hall can be swept off her feet by the guys in the frat house, or why that kinda quirky gal on the job is hooked up with the grease monkey who hit on her at the coffee shop. Being a “good guy” doesn’t lend itself to the mating dance and what it takes to be good at it. A major reason why bad boys get over so often and why good guys don’t, is because the latter fails to understand that attraction – sexual attraction – doesn’t go to confession. It is amoral, and only has moral import or meaning, when we human beings assign them to it. Nerdy good guys put the morality before the tingle, when in truth, it should be the other way around. This rigidity I spoke about earlier? Well, it explains why, even in Black America, those who are considered nerdy and the like, bitterly complain about being teased and worse, for “trying to be White”. While at first glance it sounds like a reasoned argument, upon closer inspection it is but a variation on the very same themes I’ve spoken about above. Consider the following names, and ask yourself if they were ever accused of “trying to be White”: